


To be alone

by Sinful Berry (Fluffo91)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffo91/pseuds/Sinful%20Berry





	To be alone

Winter months clouded the sky and filled the air with snow. Ponds and lakes froze while the sea just got colder. The time of season Blisti loathed for it meant retreating to his underwater home where his geyser keep the winter’s touch away. Stretched across his coral bed he laid tired and sad as his sea creature followers tended to their usual tasks of keeping him well more so during the winter. He laid there hissing every few mins at every little thing annoyed. “I hate thissssss.” He grumbled as he rolled over causing his tail half to do the same stressing the followers who were working hard to clean his scales. They would just move to the other side and continue but 5 times did he do this til they grew tired and alerted Mystor, One of Blisti’s serpent spawns who was a very smol snake of his behavior. Most of Blisti’s spawn were birth from him as his true form and call him “Mother” despite Blisti be both mother and father to them. Mystor slither himself on top of his mother’s back warming it which was a good feeling and stop Blisti from flopping sides. “Mother what isss wrong? You are more cranky then usssual.” He uttered as he wrapped himself in Blisti’s hair,a common thing his spawn did the smaller ones like to hide in it. “The ssstart of winter..alwayss sssuch a terrible time. I want to go out on to the reef..or enjoy the sssun. Not hide in here.” He groaned and planted his face back into his coral bed. Mystor could sense there was more but didn’t pry. He grabbed a mouthful of hair and started to play with it twisting it around his body then moving to rest on his mother’s head. He felt the warm touch of Blisti’s hand pet his head happily making small hisses. “Sssuch a good boy.” Blisti mumbled just enough for Mystor to hear.

After awhile the followers were done and bid their Kami farewell and ventured home. Blisti now layed on his back stareing at the cave ceiling which glistened shades of blues with water crytals that grew everywhere in the cave. Mystor moved his smol self to the top of the warmest spot on his mother his chubby tummy where the little one laid napping. Blisti still lost in thought wondered many things. His mother had cursed him to now live the life as a half serpent half human or the ability to shapeshift into a full human and maybe live among them. He was fine as a naga he felt it was more home feeling despite getting used to having arms and hair. While the idea of living among the humans was super tempting he wondered if he was alone. One of a kind..as now all his spawns were common sea serpents and snakes none were naga like him. “Maybe I can live among the humanssss..learn from them…perhapsss fall for one who wouldn’t fear thisss sside of me. Birth a new kind of ssspawn…form a bond with man. I could do it..right?” He pondered all these thoughts into his mind as he closed his eyes and rested a hand on his son coiled body on his tummy. “Course they will have to play nice with my other spawns.” He slighty smiled letting his thoughts of a new adventurous life dift him off to sleep. “Ssstill…winter..sssuckss.” He mumbled quietly before finally falling to sleep.


End file.
